


The Text

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Ringo gets a text from George late one night and takes it a bit too seriously.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Kudos: 5





	The Text

Ringo was brushing his teeth when he got the text, his phone vibrating on the vanity and ringing throughout his toilet, so he picked it up immediately, seeing George’s name. George? George was usually asleep by now. What was he still doing up?

Ringo unlocked his phone and was met with a paragraph long text and saw that George was typing more, too. He skimmed through it, not really interested in whatever drunken ramblings this must be, but when he saw the words, “wanna fucking die,” his stomach dropped and he went back to the top to read it again.

‘Hey rich i know your probably asleep but Im really really sad and whenever I’m really really sad i text you bc I know you’ll make me feel better. It must be stupid I know but your a great friend and I think you should know that. I texted Paul but he told me to shut my drunk mouth and go to sleep. I feel like I’m more then sad tho yknow? Like I I wanna fucking die and pattie hates me and me brother hates me too.’

He started to type out a response, toothbrush still in his mouth, when another one came through.

‘Sorry if im bothering you. Ive been struggling a lot recently and i don’t know how to make it better. Guess Ill just cry myself to sleep again. Im gonna regret saying that in the morning but you should know that im for sure not okay and please don’t trust that stupid smile I put every day. It’s usually fake. Unless you make me smile. Then its real’

Ringo raised a brow and read it once again, trying to process what the man was even saying before sending a text back. 

‘Hey. You okay?’ George had said himself that he wasn’t, but Ringo didn’t know what else to say. 

‘God I’m sorry. You’re actually awake. I was going to delete those in the morning before you saw them sorry’

The drummer spit his toothpaste into the sink and rinsed off his toothbrush. 

‘It’s alright. Want to talk a bit?’

Three dots showed up and started to jump up and down as George typed back, and Ringo couldn’t deny the amount of worry that filled him as they did. Eventually, though, a text showed up.

‘Can i come over’

‘What?? George aren’t you drunk?’

‘Pattie got mad and left and i dont want to be alone. Please’

Ringo sighed and looked up at the ceiling. No, of course George couldn’t drive over. That couldn’t end well for anybody, so instead, he replied,

‘I’ll come over there okay? Please don’t try to go anywhere. I’ll come over but you have to promise you’ll stay right where you are until I’m there’

‘Ok’

He groaned and left his bedroom, slipping on a pair of shoes and a jacket and grabbing his car keys. He knew driving off to George’s place in the middle of the night was a bad idea, but he also knew that George was going to try to get to him if he didn’t, and that would be even worse.

-

He arrived in only a few minutes, and knocked on the door. George opened it not two seconds later, making it apparent that he’d been sitting there waiting. Immediately, Ringo was pulled into a hug.

“Hey, love. You alright?” George nodded into his shirt. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“I’m so sorry.” The alcohol was strong on his breath, but Ringo forced a smile regardless. 

“No, it’s fine.” He led the guitarist down the hall to his bed and gave him a weak smile when he got them both situated under the covers. “What’s up? What happened with Pattie?” George sighed and started to bite his lip, so Ringo raised a hand to stop him. “It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me. I mean, was it serious, though?”

“No. Something about the groceries, I think. I forgot to get her something she needed tonight.”

Ringo almost laughed out loud. “Is that why she left? You made it sound like she left because she was upset, not because she needed something from the store!” George shrunk in on himself when the drummer started to laugh at him.

“I didn’t mean that. It just got on my nerves!”

“When did she leave?”

George opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of a door opening interrupted him. “George? I’m home, love! You okay?”

Ringo got up out of the bed and walked down the hall to greet her. “Hey, Pattie,” he said warmly, and she jumped when she heard it, dropping the package she had in her hand. 

“Oh, god! Hey, Richie. You scared me.” He went to pick up the package seeing on the front that it was sanitary napkins, and he blushed as he handed them to her. 

“Is everything alright? Erm, he said you two were in a fight? I really don’t mean to intrude, but--”

“Did he wake you? I’m so sorry. He just had a lot to drink, and he had forgotten these at the store earlier.” She motioned to the package she was now setting on the counter. “I yelled at him a bit, but I didn’t want to take him to the store with me. If anyone got pictures of him doing anything stupid--”

“No, no, I understand. I should get home.” He locked his eyes on the floor, feeling embarrassed enough about having believed what George had even said. 

“Of course. Goodnight, Rich.”

“Night.” With a burning face, he turned and left the house.

-

The next morning, George slumped into the studio with dark, heavy eyes and one of the worst moods Ringo had ever seen him in. When he approached him with a grin, he got a dirty glare in return.

“Fuck off, Ringo.” 

Ringo just laughed and sat down right next to him. “How much did you have last night, mate? Had me thinking you and Pattie were breaking up when you just forgot her pads at the store!” 

George couldn’t help the smile fighting its way to his face. “Leave me alone. Me head hurts.”

“Fine, fine.”

Ringo started to get up off of the couch. “Thanks, though. For coming.” He turned his head with a smile. “Good to know you care.”

“Of course I care for you, Georgie. Anytime.”


End file.
